


Nightmares

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Busy Jacob, Caring Kassandra, F/M, Fluff, Friendship between Kassandra and Emmett because why the hell not, Little Emmett, Modern AU, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Modern Era, Nightmares, Sharing a House, Sleepy Kassandra, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Emmett has a nightmare. Jacob it's not there to help. Kassandra to the rescue.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Kassandra
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 7





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my first language so this may have errors. Second, I kind of ship Kassandra and Jacob (please do not ask how it happen because I don't have fucking idea). Third, I think that Kassandra knows how to deal with a kid (Phobie is example). Four, I think that Emmett and her will pass a lot of time together if she were Jacob's mission partner like in this fic. And five, I think that she also will be scared because she is caring to much for someone. Thanks for reading, tho.

A little voice woke her up and she immediately regret not locking her door. At least, she didn’t have her spear (the Stick of Destiny, according to Jacob) close, because things will had been worst. 

The little voice calls her again when she doesn’t respond at first, so she moves blindly in bed until she is facing the source of the voice with one open eye and a tired face.  
“What happened Bear?”, she asks, with a tired, sleepy and annoyed tone after processing to who belonged the voice. 

“I…had a nightmare, Kassie”, he answers with a broken and scared voice. Kassandra sits down and rubs her face before finding the lamp on her nightstand to turn it on. She hated when people call her like that, but because he was who he is, she permitted. 

When she is a little less sleepy, she finds a little boy in front of her, wrapped almost like a burrito on a blanket and holding close a teddy bear that had a top hat in his head. He has a few marked tears in his face and his brown hair was pointing to all directions. 

“A nightmare again?”, Kassandra tries to suppress a yawn, without success, while she still looks at the scared boy.

“Yeah”. His words are a mumble, like he is ashamed of being scared. With callused hands, she dries his tears and tries to settle down his hair a little. The difference is not too much. 

“Hey, it’s okay to be scared”, she says reassuring him, but he doesn’t look convinced. “Jacob is not in his room?”, the little boy shakes his head in a no. She puts a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me, young man, do you need me to sleep with you, so the monsters go?”, she asks, in that voice that he likes to define like ‘Kassie’s Story Mode’. 

Emmett doesn’t think about it twice and nods a few times. Kassandra smiles a little and gets up. 

“Then, we should not lose time, Bear Knight. Let’s go”, she says, and Emmett smiles before running out of the room. Kassandra sighs tired and takes a pillow and a blanket before following the child out. 

‘The things I do for a kid that is not even mine’, she thinks, because Emmett was just the son of her not so responsible coworker. But she had to admit that they were very close and that kind of scared her. 

When she arrives at his room, he is already on bed, but awake. His bed is small for her, but she isn’t planning to stay until morning. She puts her things in the opposite side and lays down after making sure that Emmett is well covered by his Toy Story blanket. Once they are on bed, he curls with his teddy bear beside her right arm. 

“Mighty Eagle Barrier, can you sing me that song that always calms me down?”, he asks, in the dramatic voice he learned from her by telling him stories. She smiles a little, and after cuddling him on her arms, she starts to hum the melody of the song she learned from her family. 

They fall asleep after that and Emmett doesn’t have any more nightmares.


End file.
